Flores del corazon
by Linda152
Summary: Amu quiere tomar una siesta, pero Ikuto la interrumpe. Amu lo deja entrar pero, el le quiere decir algo y dar algo; Amu recibió un ramo de rosas de parte de Ikuto, ella no lo puede creer. Ikuto empieza a confesar lo importante que Amu es para el, ella se sorprende y literalmente se queda sin habla. One-shot AMUTO! Clasificado T por el besuqueo.


Flores del corazón** (Linda: Alerta! Va a estar muy romántica. Izzy: Y lamentablemente, no nos pertenece Shugo Chara)**

-Amu-

Estaba acostada en mi cama tratando de tener una de mis ´Siestas de belleza´, porque mi mama me dijo que cuando duermes más te vez más joven; y empecé a hacer esto hace como un mes pero como siempre, mis charas se burlan de mí.

´´Ja, ja! Amu esa vieja, por eso está haciendo esto´´ dijo Ran riéndose y apuntándome; yo trataba de no hacerles caso pero aun así, las quería matar!

´´Porque haces esto? Es un desperdicio de vida y tiempo´´ dijo Miki, cruzada de brazos y sentada en mi buro.

´´Yo digo que está bien! En realidad, yo también me voy a dormir´´ escuche la voz de Su, después de unos segundos la sentí acurrucándose a un lado de mí.

´´Que flojas!´´ exclamo Ran, esto es todo! Ya no me controlo.

´´Cállense quieren?!´´ grite haciendo un puchero. Me vieron para luego empezar a reír, agarre mi almohada y me la puse encima de mi cabeza bruscamente.

´´Amu, Amu´´ escuche la voz de mi chara Dia llamarme.

´´Mande?´´ dije con cariño, ya que ella no me estaba molestando.

´´Primero, convencí a Ran y a Miki que se vayan a jugar con Ami´´ qué bien! Ya no las tendré que soportar. ´´Y segundo, mira quien es tu visita!´´ dijo Dia con alegría mientras me mostraba quien estaba en mi balcón…Ikuto.

´´Solo te quiero decir y dar algo´´ dijo Ikuto abriendo la puerta de mi balcón. Rayos! Se me olvido cerrarla otra vez, siempre se me olvida; pero en realidad, es muy bueno. Las visitas de Ikuto se hicieron más frecuentes, me visitaba cada tres días creo, y me gustaba; era como no estar tan sola, ya que me visitaba justo cuando estaba sola en casa.

´´Okay, pero rápido que tengo sueño´´ dije haciéndome la adormilada y parándome. Cuando Ikuto cerró la puerta se me quedo viendo; con ojos con un pequeño brillo que parecía una mirada de dulzura y calidez. Luego sonrió tiernamente, le devolví la sonrisa. ´´Que me quieres decir Ikuto?´´ pregunte manteniendo la sonrisa en mis labios.

´´Bueno, primero tengo que advertirte que….si no lo aceptas, que sigamos viéndonos.´´ que? Estoy confundida, como que si no lo acepto. ´´Pero tengo que sacar esto, Amu. Me dejas?´´ pregunto.

´´C-Claro, que e-es?´´ pregunte extrañada y con un leve sonrojo.

´´Como empiezo? Umm…..Sé que no me creerás, pero eres la persona que me da fuerzas. Fuerzas para continuar viviendo; Easter siempre me anda haciendo el día feo y obscuro, pero tú le das esa luz y emoción a mi vida´´ espera…..qué? Tenía una expresión sorprendida y sonrojada.

´´Que quieres decir, Ikuto?´´ pregunte con mi expresión en un estado de shock.

´´Que eres una persona por la que daría mi vida para que siga viviendo. Tal vez te lo tuve que haber dicho antes, pero creo que este es el momento preciso´´ no estará hablando de?! ´´Aunque sé que no aceptaras esto porque ese Tadase te tiene a sus pies´´ dijo cabizbajo. ´´Pero solo acéptalo, si?´´ dijo dándome un ramo de rosas. Eran rosas blancas y rojas, el plástico que las sostenía tenía decorados de corazones blancos con listones rosas impresos en este y era ajustado por un listón blanco en un moño hermoso.

´´Ikuto, yo-yo´´ me quede sin palabras. Empecé a extender mis manos para agarrar el ramo del agarre de Ikuto, se las quite y me les quede viendo con una sonrisa y un sonrojo de rojo SUPER vivo.

´´Te gustan?´´ me pregunto Ikuto en un tono….triste, pero a la vez tierno. Ya ni yo sé de qué hablo!

´´Claro que sí! Gra-gracias I-Ikuto´´ murmure, con una sonrisa. Las deje en el buro de mi cama y volví a mi asiento.

´´Bueno, creo que ahora lo tengo que decir´´ dijo, subí la cabeza para mirarlo confudidamente; pero nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, lo que hizo que bajara la cabeza de nuevo. Él puso su mano en mi mejilla y jalo un poco y levemente, haciendo que levantara la cabeza. ´´Te amo, Amu´´ dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

´´Q-Que?´´ pregunte incrédula, y si no lo puedo creer…el gran, maravillosos y guapo Tsukiyomi Ikuto está enamorado de una chica como yo? Eso no lo puedo creer. ´´Como me puedes amar? Mírate a ti´´ hice una pausa para sonrojarme más de lo que ya estoy. ´´Eres guapo, posesivo, obtienes todo lo que quieres y tienes a todas las chicas a tus pies. En cambio yo…..yo soy nada comparada a muchas chicas que te pueden hacer más feliz que yo, Ikuto´´

-Ikuto-

De veras no me cree, verdad? Ella es la UNICA que me puede hacer reír y a la única que le puedo dar afecto y sonrisas. ´´Amu, sabes que eres la UNICA que me ha visto sonreír de este modo´´ pregunte, ella me miro confundida. ´´Ni Utau me ha visto así. Tu eres la única que puedo amar en mi vida, Amu´´ dije sonriéndole, esto hizo que se sonrojara.

´´No lo creo´´ dijo sorprendida y con los ojos como platos.

´´Quieres pruebas? Bueno, te daré lo que a ninguna mujer le podría dar más que a ti´´ le susurre mientras me acercaba peligrosamente a su cara. Ella cerro los ojos bien fuertemente, yo sonreí al ver esto; elimine la distancia que quedaba entre nosotros y la bese…estaba besando a la chica de mis sueños.

Empezó con un beso lento y dulce, que mostraba que no me iba a apurar en nuestra relación. Sé que es hermosa y algunas veces me dan ganas de hacerla mía pero, ella es una niña y no creo que este listar mentalmente.

Creo que ella seguía sorprendida y con los ojos bien abiertos, porque no sentía que me estaba correspondiendo el beso. En el beso empezamos a movernos en los labios del otro, empezábamos a necesitar aire para continuar así que nos separamos.

´´I-Iku-to, esto es…´´ parece que se quedó sin habla. De seguro es porque se siente mal ya que ella está enamorada de Tadase, no de mí.

´´Lo sé. Tadase es el único chico del que estas enamorada, me voy solo quería decirte eso´´ dije decepcionado y triste, iba a empezar a hacer mi salida…pero Amu me agarro de la manga de mi manga e mi blusa negra de mi conjunto que siempre me pongo.

´´En realidad Ikuto, Tadase y yo ya discutimos esto; ya quedamos como amigos, todo lo del amor y eso quedo en el pasado´´ dijo sonriéndome, una sonrisa inocente. Mis ojos se llenaron de felicidad y brillo al igual que mi expresión.

´´De veras?´´ pregunte sin habla, no lo puedo creer. Asintió, que bien! Dejo a ese reisito de Tadase por mí; un gato callejero, pero que le puede dar MUCHAS aventuras jeje. ´´En entonces, puedo besarte?´´ pregunte volviéndome a acercar a donde mi Amu estaba sentada.

´´O-Okay´´ murmuro tímidamente, esto solo me impulso a besarla. Y así lo hice. La bese como si no hubiese un mañana, ella me correspondió. Después de besarla por unos minutos empecé a lamer encima de sus labios, esto hizo que cayera en la cama conmigo encima de ella.

-Amu-

Cuando Ikuto empezó a lamer mis labios, perdí todas mis fuerzas y caí en la cama. Ikuto estaba apoyado de sus brazos así que no me destruyo con su peso; pero esto está mal, pero se siente TAN bien. Es como algo prohibido, claro que lo es, él se supone que es mi ´enemigo´; pero se siente como si debería pasar.

Mientras Ikuto lamia mi boca, yo empezaba a abrirla para que metiera su lengua adentro y la explorara. El abrió un ojo como preguntándome si podía seguir, yo asentí lentamente y lo hizo. Puso su lengua en mi cavidad. El parecía alguien entrenado para esto; en cambio yo, daba lastima en estas cosas como besar.

´´Ikuto espera!´´ exclame empujándolo con mis manos en su pecho, respire agitadamente. Me separe porque se me estaba acabando el aire, me estaba asfixiando.

´´Que pasa, preciosa?´´ pregunto poniendo una mano en mi mejilla, ya caliente de tanto sonrojo.

´´Me de-jas-te sin ai-re´´ dije jadeando terriblemente demasiado. El rio y me beso en la mejilla y luego en la frente.

´´Lo siento, es que me vuelves loco. No me puedo controlar´´ dijo Ikuto también jadeando, pero menos que yo.

´´Okay. Continuamos?´´ pregunte con cara que incitaba a Ikuto en continuar nuestra ´sesión amorosa´.

´´Claro que si´´ dijo, y luego me beso con la misma intensidad. **(Linda: No la quiero aburrir con toso este besuqueo, así que los dejaremos solos por….una hora está bien. Izzy: Eso es demasiado!)**.

Paso una hora, son las 10: 30 y tengo demasiado sueño; pero Ikuto no dejara de besarme. Ya sé que es la tarde, pero tanto beso me cansa. ´´Okay. Dejemos esto hasta aquí´´ dijo Ikuto separándose del beso y levantándose de la cama.

´´Que?´´ pregunte más o menos decepcionada. RAYOS! Este Ikuto me está volviendo pervertida.

´´Si, o quieres seguir?´´ pregunto en un tono sexy, mientras me miraba con picardía.

´´Pervertido!´´ exclame, después de gritarle me escondí en mis cobijas de mi cama. Ikuto rio mientras abría la puerta del balcón.

´´Oye Amu´´ me llamo Ikuto, voltee a verlo. ´´Quieres ser mi novia?´´ esa pregunta era como un milagro, algo que alegro mi corazón y lo hizo acelerar.

´´C-Claro!´´ exclame sonriente, Ikuto me devolvió la sonrisa y salió de mi curto saltando por los tejados de mi cuadra; hasta que lo perdí de vista. Después de ver a Ikuto alejarse, fije mi vista en el ramo de rosas. Sonreí al notar que…todo esto, paso por solo un simple ramo de rosas. Qué raro, no creen?

**Izzy y Amu: CURSII!**

**Linda: Izzy me dio la idea! Bueno, estábamos jugando un juego de crear historias con la palabra que la otra nos diga; y ella me dijo flores.**

**Izzy: De nada!**

**Linda: Gracias. Oh! Y si Agus-chii esta leyendo esto, eres la mejor! no pares de hacer tus fictions te admiro!**

**Ikuto: Dejen dormir!**

**Izzy: Voy a molestar a Ikuto!**

**Amu: Te acompaño, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.**

**Linda: Recomendación! INDEPENDENT GIRL! Por Buono. Bueno me voy, Linda OUT!**


End file.
